zero_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Price City Police Department
Even though Price City falls under heavy control of gangs and yakuza clans there are separate Divisions set up all across the Three Sectors. Because each sector is so culturally diverse and economically different than one another, each Divison is very different than the other. The 13th Division is the most successful division of the Price City Police Department. They are responsible for the protection and service of The Tips Sector. They are heavily backed and aided by White Industries so their equipment and training is far beyond that of the other two sectors. The 29th Division is the second most successful division and it comes as a shock for what sector they represent. This division is responsible for The Slums. Being led behind a former United States M.A.R.S.O.C. Marine, they are taught Gorilla tactics and other street warfare tactics to help them try and keep some sense of order in The Slums. Lastly, the final Division, the 42nd Division is responsible for The Gates. And being in a Sector that is completely controlled by the gangs and Yakuza, it is completely difficult to try and keep any sense of law and order in there. The 42nd Division has been called a gang with a badge, having to adapt and work with tactics that may make them seem like criminals. 13th Division - The Tips The 13th Division is made up of thousands of workers. Because of how heavy in numbers they are, 13th is the only division that breaks down their rankings and Precincts to fit actual police departments. The 13th takes part in almost every major crime that takes place in Price City. Though they are not welcomed to enter the other sectors, they do have their input in the crimes that take place in The Slums and The Gates. They are led by Chief Masterson, a popular law man that isn't afraid to put criminals down instead of always aiming for jail time. In such a chaotic world, cops have come to be more lethal and deadily to those that go outside of the law. Being equipt with heavy equipment to make them stronger than any gang could wish to be, White Industries supplies each cop from being a low Beat Cop to the Detectives. They also recieve military grade training to be able to handle any kind of situation with ease. The 13th is considered the HQ of all good cop activity in Price City. *They are equipt with special grade Power Suits that allow them to have faster reflexes, greater strength, and quicker agility. (This does not make them Iron Man) These suits are designed from Iron, unable to create anything higher in durabily because of the cost. These suits go to each cop on the streets and cannot be walking around with millions of dollars in tech. With that, the suits are still able to be beat by normal gunfire after durations of being put to use. This is why the cops are still trained to the highest abilities so that don't get cocky with the equipment. *Outside of the power suits, the officers are also armed with high grade assault weapons that fire Uranium rounds. Some of the best military equipment comes from White Industries and they supply these weapons to the 13th Division. 29th Division The 19th is the closest thing to a post-apocalyptic police department you can get to in Price City. Living in The Slums, these men and women are all volunteers who come to defend the law in a lawless sector. So far gone, The Slums can be considered the "end of civilization." As much as people would just love to leave The Slums, the screening process to get into The Tips is so long that people can die before they are approved, and The Gates takes no one from The Slums. So civilians who want to take up arms against the constant chaos in their own backround volunteer to become legal crime fighters. Basically, becoming hired killers under the name of the law. Led by Chief Sheridan, a former Marine who's heart is anything but caring. Having former Special Operations training with Marine Corps M.A.R.S.O.C., Chief Sheridan is more than capable of teaching his men and women how to survive in The Slums. Those who take up arms with the 29th Division are placing large targets on their heads, being the select few who are trying to stop the gangs. Unable to recieve any equipment from The Tip and White Industries, Chief Sheridan has taught these young unsung heroes about scavanging what they can. Unfortunatley this leads to certain people being equip with great gear and others with shitty gear. It all depend on time in service and who finds it first. For the young blood of the 29th Division, they can find themselves to be lucky enough to walk out on patrol with a pistol, let along actual protective gear. Raids on gangs help supply this Division with what they need, which requires constant work from those who volunteer. 42nd Division The 42nd Division is a radical division, which is almost ironic to say when you compare them to the 29th Division. But this division has been forced to take up tactics that are considered against everything that stands to be a cop. The protection of the civilians come first for the 42nd Division. And under the leadership of Chief Queen, they follow that code. The Gates is the most gang controlled sector and having a police division in there is just asking to be killed by these people. But throughout the years, these cops have been able to defend their homes and right to protect and serve. They take it straight to these gangs and clans who look to take control of the entire city. These cops have become real thorns in these gangs sides, causing as much trouble for them as they can. Sometimes called "Anarachists" in their own rights, the ironic fact behind the cops creating the anarchy. Because they take from some of the richest gangs in the sector, their payoff is sometimes greater than even The Tips can get. When gangs try to match equipment with The Tips, the 42nd Division may sometimes get their hands on the loot before the gangs can. This helps keep the division alive, following a somewhat Robin Hood complex. They are not always successful though, sometimes biting off more than they can chew. Messing with too many gangs to the point that they team up against the cops and take a large portion of them out. This causes the 42nd to work on tactics that focus on the smaller gangs and eventually try to move up. But for every gang they take out, two more seem to pop up like roaches. Category:Information Category:PCPD